


I'm Sorry Jace

by HornyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Come Inflation, Cumslut bottom, Jace gets a collar put on because why not, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Original Character(s), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyLance/pseuds/HornyLance
Summary: My friend asked me to write him smut with Shiro, Keith and Lance so here it is. You're welcome, Jace. Appreciate this fucker because holy shit I got detailed but also lazy at like the end so don't judge me I was very tired doing this so I tried, ok?? ok good here read this piece of shit.





	I'm Sorry Jace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jace My son](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jace+My+son).



Jace hadn't exactly planned for this to happen if he was being completely honest; yes he loved the three boys more than anything in the world but would he ever actually tell that to their faces? No. Of course not, not in a million years. It was Jace, he was almost as emotionally cut off as Keith but a bit worse... But one thing that was true was he couldn't deny that he caught them starring his way countless of times. Pidge had suggested that maybe the boys had the same infatuation with him as he did with them; he denied this at all costs because why on EARTH would these GOD LIKE people want him? I mean... Maybe there was that one time he had with Lance where he grabbed his ass and told him he wouldn't mind playing around with him... and that other time where Keith fell on top of him and kissed down his neck leaving light hickeys... Also that time with Shiro that Jace swears his face might as well have been a stop sign; he didn't mean to be caught starring at Shiro when he got out of the bathroom but fuck... his abs were carved out line by line and his thighs could literally break a watermelon... how could he not stare? FUCK. 

But non of that mattered... well maybe it should have because thinking about it now it could be why Jace found himself hiding from Lance in the shower. He was walking to go see Allura to see if she had needed anything when he heard his name being called from the bathroom... Well, not exactly called... It was more or less being moaned... by Lance... in the shower. Jace tried his HARDEST to ignore the sounds of his name but fuck the way Lance groaned his name and how he called out for him stirred something up inside him. He sounded so desperate and so fucking hot it killed him not to just see him... and that's how he ended up hiding in the corner of the bathroom as he heard Lance jack off to the thought of Jace. 

He didn't know how much more he could take with just sitting here listening to Lance moan his name over and over; he knew it was wrong to just sit there and do nothing but if he were to move from his position Lance would catch him. He couldn't move but his body hadn't gotten the message about that and he noticed he was starting to walk into the shower; his shoes started to squeak as they filled with water which made Lance stop and turn around. He wasn't shocked to see Jace but had a look as if he was expecting to see him hear drooling from the sight in front of him. Lance chuckled as he grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him under the shower pressing his clothed chest against his chest; the water spilling onto his hair making it fall into his eyes. Lance pushed his hair away as he lifted his chin up, "Don't be nervous..." He said softly as he kissed him; it hadn't occurred to Jace that his lips would feel so soft... he felt limp in his hold and didn't know what to do but just let Lance do what he desired. He felt the cold titles on his back as he noticed Lance had ripped off his shirt and was thrown across the room; his legs being hoisted up as he wrapped them around Lance's waist desperate for more. Jace whined softly as his pants were soon teared away and Lance was kissing down his neck as he marked him with hickeys all over his body until he suddenly felt him pull away when he heard another voice from far away call Lance. "Lance!" Keith yelled as he stood behind them glaring at him with his hands on his hips. Lance grinned innocently towards Keith as he looked back at Jace and licked up his neck making him shudder underneath his hold as he heard Keith growl and rip off his shirt as he made his way towards them. The squeaking of his shoes irritated him leaving him to rip them off with his pants as he pulled Lance off of Jace; catching him before he could fall onto the floor. His head spun as he felt Keith's lips suddenly on his and he felt weak when Lance joined in by kissing down his neck; how was he so lucky for this to happen? He wrapped his legs around Keith's waist as he moaned into his mouth as he could feel Lance get down on his knees to pull Keith's boxers down when he heard the door open again. Who else could this be? I mean there was already Keith and Lance... Jace pulled back and pushed Keith away earning a small whine from him as he saw Shiro stand there with his hands on hips; licking his lips as his eyes looked all three of the boys up and down. "Time for a little team exercise, don't you think?" Shiro grinned.


End file.
